


Was It Worth It

by Dwobbit



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Mild Angst, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, Problems, Quarrels, There are no characters, Uncertainty, Writer, don't know what to do, no fandoms - Freeform, this is just a vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwobbit/pseuds/Dwobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a writer to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was It Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes I feel like this, and I'm sure some if not many of you can relate.

Was It Worth It?

 

Writing can be a Gift and a Curse.

The gift is so beautiful and ethereal, otherworldly.

But the curse is real; cruel and unyielding.

 

The Gift is to create.

It’s exhilarating to be able to create something so eternal and beautiful.

Your fingers can’t keep up with your thoughts.

Your thoughts are running a thousand miles per moment!

The stream is endless.

But then something _rips_ you out.

You’re jerked _violently_ out of _your_ world,

Your Creativity.

 

And you wonder: Was It Worth It?

 

Was it worth it to be able to write something so magical,

 only to be ripped away,

to feel the great agony that comes with that forced, abrupt stop?

 

The Curse is a trap.

At the computer, or parchment, or notebook.

Chained to the legs of the desk.

You have no choice.

No choice but to write.

You’re devoted to your story.

You’re losing sleep. Losing your Mind. Your very self.

You realize that you just _have_ to keep going.

Keep moving forward, and don’t ever look back.

 

So you ask yourself again:

Was It Worth It?

 

Oh, God, YES!

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, sometimes I feel like that when I'm writing. And yeah, it's so worth it! I'd would rather go through all this turmoil than have to be stuck at a desk doing math or trying to understand someones problems. Or any thing else. Because here, all I have to understand is that I have this world that I've created, and it's at MY fingertips.


End file.
